


Caught in the Library

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens to everyone at one point in their lives. Walking in on their parents. But honestly, it's too distracting. All Severus wants to do is read his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Library

      It happens to everyone at some point in their lives. They walk in on their parents, going at it like rabbits, and then calmly back out of the room. Or shout in surprise and go blind. Or any other myriad of reactions. It’s the most natural, common, and embarrassing thing in the world.  
      Well, for most people it’s embarrassing.  
      On this occasion, it was just annoyingly in the way.  
      Severus James had always been well behaved and quiet. At least for his parents. No. That wasn’t right. Only for his mummy. His father he had never had much use for.  
      So it was no surprise that those bits of his personality carried over into adulthood and had only become more prominent in his post-metamorphosed creature state.  
      When Severus had wandered into the library in the wee hours of the morning, unable to rest his racing mind, he was confronted with what he deemed a rather inconvenient sight.  
      His parents. On the main reading table. In the center of the family library.  
      Quietly he walked the outer edge of the room, trying to block out the sounds behind him as he searched the shelves for some books. Having completed his education, he no longer had access to the restricted section at Hogwarts, and had needed to do research into his creature status. So, completely ignoring them he selected his books and moved to a discrete place in the room, facing away. He did have manners, after all.  
      And he thumbed through, trying to read. However, after ten minutes Severus could no longer focus. His parents were far too distracting.  
      He turned in his chair and glared a glare that would make his Malfoy ancestors quite proud. “Could you two possibly keep it down for half an hour. I’m trying to read.”  
      ”OH MERLIN!” his mummy cried in shock and fright at having been caught. His father, on the other hand, stopped all movement and glared back at him.  
      ”What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!”  
      Severus rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t want to be disturbed, father, you could have locked the door. Or, been decent enough to cast a silencing charm.”  
      ”You insipid little-“  
      ”Oh god. Draco-“  
      “Shush Harry. Let me handle this.”  
      “We’re really not in any position to-“  
      The rest of Harry’s words were lost as a silencing charm was cast from the chair across the room. And just like that, Severus simply turned back around, opened his book back, and returned to his reading.  
      His parents never made the mistake of leaving doors unlocked when certain rooms were in use for certain activities again. There were quite a few awkward moments at mealtimes, mostly for Harry, following the incident. Draco made it clear that he was quite annoyed. Severus, for his part, had no reaction. No response. As far as he was concerned thinking about such trivial matters was pointless and boring.  
      So he simply filed it away as useless data, then promptly deleted the information at the first opportunity. He was very grateful the situation was not repeated he could read quietly in the library without distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie I realized hadn't been transferred over! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
